Fly With Me
by adar13
Summary: I wanted to fly, feel the wind under my arms, hold the sun in my hands, travel to every star, but I didn't. The fear in his eyes would make me stay. His fear of losing me. Afraid that I would never come back again. But instead of flying alone, I wanted to fly with him. One-shot.


**Hey guys! It's me again with this one-shot. I know I haven't updated any other stories but I'm just sooo busy with the moving that I don't have enough time to write. Anyway, this is just something that just popped up in my mind after hearing some song that I don't even know the name of. Don't judge me of it's bad. I rushed on it. Make sure to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

I always wondered how it would it would feel like to fly. I've always wanted to touch the horizon.

I wanted to see the setting sun above the clouds.

Feel the wind brush against my arms. Feel the heat of the sun as I try to touch it.

I shook my head. That would only happen in my dreams. I could never fly. I could never feel the wind or touch the horizon. A slight breeze brushed against my fur. It was a type of breeze that gave me the chills, but gave me some warmth at the same time.

I could feel the shadows of the trees dance in the wind. The rustling of leaves made me feel relaxed. The sun was shining as bright as ever. Spring is definitely my favorite season.

I saw a group of birds fly around, perching on trees and rocks. They seemed so free. I envied them at times. It was something I always wanted to do.

I had many opportunities to fly. I just never took advantage of them. Why?

Well, he didn't want me to. He didn't want me to leave. He was afraid that I would leave forever. He was scared that I would leave _him_ forever.

I saw that fear in his eyes. He didn't want me to be gone forever. He wanted to keep me as his. And so I stayed.

I gave up those chances just to keep him happy. Just to be with him. It was all I cared about. I didn't want him to be alone if I flew. I want him to come flying with me.

I would tell him this, but he wouldn't understand. He never did. Who would? I always talked so different. I would talk into depth. I always made everyone lost whenever I talked.

I lay on the grass and saw a ladybug just a few inches away from me. I gently nudged it with my fingertip and it slowly climbed onto it. It tickled me a bit when it walked around my hand.

The wind blew again and it pushed the ladybug a bit. It then spread its little wings and flew away. I watched it as it slowly started to disappear from my sight.

I looked up and saw a butterfly. I know I could catch it. It landed on the ground and stayed still. I slowly crept behind it. I made sure not to make any sudden movements or sounds.

Once I was directly in back of it, I lunged onto the butterfly and trapped it with my hands. I made sure that I didn't squish it or anything. I then grabbed the butterfly's wings gently and put it on my hand.

It stayed there and I observed it. The wings were white, making it look beautiful. It flew away after a few seconds and the same thing happened like the ladybug.

It disappeared.

That would be me if I could fly. I would disappear.

I sat back down onto the grass and looked at the meadow. The tall grass swayed as another breeze came by. The mountains in the background seemed small and the lake was filled with ducks.

I remember when my father would take me here. We would play around on the meadow with no shoes on. It let us enjoy nature more.

I slowly took off my flats and set it aside. The dirt under my feet felt moist. I guess it rained the night before. I dug my toes even more in the soil and flung the dirt up.

It startled a few birds, causing them to fly away in a hurry to escape from the flying soil. I looked at the sky and saw that it was becoming orange and it had small tints of purple.

I then felt a very strong gust of wind behind me and a few seconds later, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I physically jumped from the sudden embrace. I turned around to see a familiar blue hedgehog. He rubbed his face on mine as I giggled due to the tickling sensation that I was having on my neck and face.

He also started to give little pecks on my neck as I scrunched my neck to keep him from tickling me.

" Sonic! Stop, you're tickling me!" I yelled out at him as I started to laugh loudly and wiggle in his arms. He just tickled me even more until I was on the ground and he was on top of me.

I was begging him to stop due to the tears that were coming out from all the laughter that I was making. I tried to push his hands away, but he had the advantage.

" I'm not going to stop until you tell me how much you love me," he said playfully. I shook my head to tell him that I wasn't going to tell him. He tickled me even more.

" Ok, ok, I give! I love you so much that you can't even imagine it!" I said as I surrendered. He stopped tickling me but he buried his face into my neck.

It was silent for the exception of the sound that is being produced by the grasshoppers. I looked at the sky and saw stars covering the whole sky. I wondered how it would look like if I could fly.

Each star to me was a new adventure. If I could fly, I would journey forever going from star to star.

I would be gone forever, leaving him alone and afraid that I will never come back. I couldn't possibly do that.

I could feel his breathing on my neck as our chests pressed tightly onto each other. I could feel his cold, wet nose trail along my face and into my quills.

I could hear him sniffing my quills lightly. I remember he once told me that I smelled like strawberries. I carefully pushed him off me so that I can stand up.

He helped me up and took my hand. We both started walking towards the lake. This night was especially warm, so I guess we might have a little swim.

Once we reached the edge, I took off my dress and left it to the side. I was about to go in, but I noticed Sonic far away from the water. I rolled my eyes and ran up to him.

" Come on Sonic! Just a little swim!" I begged.

" Nope, nothing will make me go in _there_," he said as he visibly shuddered when he looked at the water. I glared at him.

" Well, I am going to make you," I said confidently. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the lake. He tried to resist but I had a strong grip.

We were just two centimeters away when Sonic got out of my grip. During the process, I fell to the ground. Luckily, I was able to grab his ankle and dragged him in.

When the water touched the tip of his toes, he almost got out of my grip again, but I caught him just in time and gave one last pull.

I was fully under the water at that moment. I didn't feel anxious to get air. It was just beautiful to see the moon from inside.

I had to get up to the surface due to the lack of air. Once I got up from underwater, I saw Sonic swimming around like if nothing happened before.

I taught this guy how to swim this week in case something happened on a mission he had to go to. He probably came back this evening and started to look for me.

I swam up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and spun us around in the water. Our noses touched and our lips were barely touching.

" I missed you," I whispered. He smiled and nuzzled me. His lips then connected to mine as we passionately kissed. My pushed my body against his, wanting to feel his body's warmth.

He moved us onto the edge of the lake and got on top of me once again. His lips parted from mine and he started to gently bite my neck. I could feel my body going hot as the kisses Sonic gave me were becoming lustier.

I moaned as his hands began to wander onto very intimate places. I didn't care. We've done this many times before.

I grabbed his face and kissed him again. It was sweet and gentle. He was never rough on me.

We parted for a while to take in some needed air. As we looked into each other's eyes, I could see that his was filled with love.

His eyes are what told me that I shouldn't fly. His eyes were the one filled with fear, afraid that I would leave and never come back.

As much as I want to fly into the sky and touch the horizon, touch the sun, and feel the wind beneath my arms, I stayed with him.

I kissed him once more as we continued on what we started.

OoOoOoOoO

Now that my undergarments were dry, I can finally get dressed. During the meantime, I had Sonic on top of me to shelter my naked body from the cold winds.

I could see the sun starting to come back up again. We must have been at it for the whole night practically.

We were just sitting down when Sonic took my hand and pressed me against him. He then started to sway me around so that I can start dancing with him.

Even though there was no music, the rustling of the leaves and grass combined with the sound the crickets were making made the place feel relaxing.

I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was like a soothing melody to me. I closed my eyes as I kept swaying from side to side with him.

" Will you fly with me?"

I looked at him.

He looked at me with intensity in his eyes. I was surprised that he asked me that.

The sky was still orange, but it was starting to become into a beautiful blue sky.

I looked back at Sonic. I then smiled. He finally understood what it meant to me.

He finally understood how much I wanted to fly. He now understands that I won't fly without him. He understands that I want to touch the horizon with him, travel to every star with him, and feel the wind under my arms with him.

I kissed him as I giggled.

" I will always fly with you, Sonic."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, what do you think? You like it? It might seem confusing on what flying means in this one-shot. Oh well, you guys can guess what it means.**

**By the way, I am **_**way**_** too innocent to write very… **_**intimate**_** scenes. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and make sure to review. Please. And I am working on the next chapter for Following the Rules, but I won't update it in a while, too busy with moving and stuff. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
